Berobat
by Yami Nova
Summary: Rin sakit lalu adiknya menawarkan brosur tempat berobat alternatif, kejadian Gaje di minggu pagi. One-shot!


Summary : Rin sakit lalu adiknya menawarkan brosur tempat berobat alternatif, kejadian Gaje di minggu pagi.

A/N : Watashi wa Mizuhashi Yuki desu. Author baru disini, jadi ma'ap kalau ada typo.

**BEROBAT**

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except this story.**  
**Warning : Gaje, pendek, aneh, ajaib, bahasa gahol dan 4l4y ada disini, dll, dst, dsb.**

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

[ All in normal pov]

Minggu pagi di kediaman Kagamine.

"Uhuk..uhuk..huachui..srot(?)" terlihat sesosok-ups, seorang cewek berambut blonde pendek berjalan melewati ruang tamu sambil menggosok hidungnya-Kagamine Rin.  
"Napa lu?" tanya figur cowok berambut sama yang sedang bersantai di ruang tamu-Kagamine Len.  
"Gara-gara Miku tuh, gue didorong ke tepi sungai sampai kecebur, gue kan takut air (baca:gak bisa berenang)." jawab Rin gak nyantai.  
"Berobat aja ke sini." Ucap Len sambil nyerahin brosur.  
"...ok deh."

.  
...sore harinya...

"Len! lihat! Gue yang dulunya takut sama air, setelah gue berobat, GUE JADI PENGENDALI AIR!" kata Rin sambil memperagakan jurus pengendalian airnya.  
"..." Len cengo di tempat.

.

...keesokan harinya...

.  
Setelah kejadian aneh bin ajaib kemarin, Len memutuskan untuk menyelidiki tempat berobat kakaknya.  
"Hmm... disini tempatnya."  
Disana terdapat sebuah tenda berwarna biru berbentuk kerucut dengan motif zebra. Disamping tenda tersebut terdapat tulisan "PENGOBATAN ALTERNATIF AJAIB BIN ANEH" dengan tengkorak hewan sebagai hiasan pintunya.  
'Ew... namanya saja aneh..." batin Len. Dia pun masuk ke dalam tenda tersebut.  
"Permi...si...eh...?"

"..."

"..."  
Len sweatdrop plus cengo lvl. 9000 karena ternyata pemilik tenda tersebut adalah Aang si Avatar!. #wew  
'Pantesan aja Rin jadi pengendali air, Dokternya aja si Avatar.' Pikirnya  
"4d4 y9 b1s4 9u3 b4nTu?" tanya si Avatar tersebut dengan bahasa gahol plus 4l4y. Len kembali sweatdrop lvl. 9999.  
"E-eh.. s-saya takut dengan api Mbah." Jawab Len gugup.  
"Mbah, emang gue mbahmu apa!" kata si Avatar dengan bahasa gahol tapi gak 4l4y.  
"Ya sudah ikut sini!" lanjutnya. Len dibawa kesebuah ruang bawah tanah. Diujung ruang bawah tanah tersebut terdapat sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari... batu? Entahlah.  
"OPEN! THE GATE TO THE GATE OF THE GATE FROM THE GATE WHICH THE GATE CAN OPEN THE GATE TO THE GATE OF GATE!" ucap si Avatar tersebut.  
'buset, tuh password panjang amat..." batin Len sweatdrop.  
"Nah, elo sitdon't di sono!" perintah si Avatar (masih) dengan bahasa gahol plus inggris yang diragukan kebenarannya.  
"Ano... bukan sitdon't tapi sitdown." Kata Len bermaksud membenarkan.  
"Elo nyeramahin gue?" balas si Avatar sewot.  
"..." Len kicep dibuatnya.

.  
Setelah (pura-pura) sakit dan berobat di tempat "Aneh bin Ajaib bin Gahol bin 4l4y", Len memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar komplek perumahan. Iya, dia dan kakaknya tinggal di komplek perumahan Baka no Sekai.  
"Yaahh... apinya gak nyala lagi, koreknya juga habis, gimana nih?"  
Len menoleh kearah sumber suara, dilihatnya beberapa warga sedang berkumpul.  
"Ada apa ya?" tanya Len menghampiri warga.  
"Jadi begini nak blah blah blah blah blah blah blah nak, kami kan blah blah blah blah blah blah, jadi blah blah blah blah blah blah." Len kembali sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukannya menjawab malah curhat sambil membuat hujan lokal gara-gara api yang akan mereka gunakan untuk acara BBQ tiba-tiba mati.  
"Oh... tenang saja, saya punya solusinya." Jawab Len dengan senyum malaikatnya. Cewek-cewek yang melihatnya langsung tepar dengan hidung berdarah!. #waw  
"Kau punya korek?" tanya warga dengan semangat plus background bunga bermekaran.  
"Tidak." Jawab Len santai. Alhasil warga yang semula bersemangat langsung pundung di tempat masing-masing. :D  
"Tapi aku punya yang lebih baik." Lanjut Len.  
"Apa itu?" tanya warga yang kembali bersemangat '45.  
"Ini..." Len menjentikkan jarinya dan menyalakan api BBQ tersebut. Warga bersorak kegirangan, tapi...  
"Eh...?!" Len sweatdrop (lagi?) begitu pula dengan warga.

"..."

.

hening~  
"K.A.G.A.M.I.N.E L.E.N.!" geram warga kompak plus aura membunuhnya.  
"Ehehehehehe..." Len mengambil 1000 langkah kebelakang bersiap untuk lari.  
"KEMBALI KAU!" teriak warga sekali lagi.

.

.  
Disebuah komplek perumahan terlihat beberapa warga yang sedang berlari bersama. Tidak, mereka tidak sedang lomba lari, melainkan mengejar seorang pyromaniac amatir bernama Kagamine Len, kenapa? Karena dia tidak hanya menyalakan api untuk BBQ tetapi juga menyalakan (baca:membakar) 3 rumah warga sekaligus! dan hasilnya dia harus jogging di sore hari yang cerah ditemani warga yang beraura pembunuh.

Wkwkwk. :D

.

**The End**

**.**

.

.

**Review boleh, gak review gak boleh. :D**

**.**

**Semua kritik diterima karena aku baru disini.**

**.**


End file.
